backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon
'The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon '''is the final episode of ''The Backyardigans ''from season four. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin *Tasha *Dragon *Not-So-Nice Dragon Summary Tasha the Flighty Fairy and Austin the Grabbing Goblin are off to a tea party at King Pablo's castle, along with his knights Tyrone and Uniqua. But they get there to find the castle under attack by a mean red dragon. Pablo and his knights are captured when they try to tame him and now it's up to Tasha and Austin to rescue them from the red dragon's cave, with the help of Dragon. Can they free the king and his knights, and maybe tame the red dragon as well? Plot ﻿Tasha and Austin are sitting on the picnic table. They introduce themselves as the Flighty Fairy and the Grabbing Goblin. They explain that they are on their way to King Pablo's castle for tea as they sing the song ''A Wonderful Day For Tea. The backyard transform into a medieval land as Austin walks and Tasha flies. Austin reminds Tasha about bringing the mini-muffins (small muffins) and Tasha shows Austin the plate of baked goods to prove that she brought them. Austin tells Tasha that she is small too, so Tasha uses her magic wand to grow larger. The two creatures hear a shriek coming from the castle. King Pablo runs screaming out and runs into a bush. Tasha and Austin do the same, asking about why he is running. Pablo explains that a mean, destructive red dragon is chasing him. Austin thinks that the dragon is a different dragon (introduced in a previous episode) and greets himself. King Pablo jumps and covers Austin's mouth with his hand and tells him that the dragon is certainly not the dragon he thought it was. Pablo explains to the two that the only way to tame a not-so-nice dragon is to pull its tail and count to ten. Tasha asks Pablo who will do it, and Pablo answers the question by introducing his mighty knights, Tyrone and Uniqua. The two knights distract the red dragon, but end up falling in the moat around the king's castle. King Pablo commands the dragon to stop, but the dragon picks up the three royal beings and carries them to Dragon Mountain. Tasha and Austin realize that they are the only ones who can save the three, and explain what they can and can't to while singing We're Not Knights. Tasha has an idea after the song is done: to get Dragon (a nice dragon introduced in a previous episode) to help them save the knights and the king. Flighty Fairy Tasha waves her magic wand and transportates both herself and Austin to Dragon's cave near Dragon Mountain. The two medieval creatures tell Dragon the story of why they need him, but Dragon is scared to go because of the red dragon. They encourage him to go by reminding him that their friends are there. The camera moves to inside the cave beside the red dragon where Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are trapped in and sing the song We're Stuck in a Cave. Uniqua notices that Dragon is flying over the red dragon. He lands silently on the floor. Tasha and Austin try to push the rocks away, but the not-so-nice dragon sees them because Dragon screamed when the other dragon's tail touched his. The mean dragon scares Dragon, Tasha, and Austin away. Dragon lands back near his cave. Tasha apologizes to Austin for not staying calm. Austin tells Tasha that Dragon didn't stay calm either. Dragon admits that he did not stay calm. Austin brags and tells the two others that he was the only one who stayed calm. Tasha argues and tells him that she did not think he was staying calm. Austin shouts at the top of his lungs that he stayed calm, alerting the red dragon that the group did not leave. The bad dragon begins to chase them. Tasha and Austin control Dragon by moving up and down, left and right. They fly through the Flighty Fairy's forest and almost hit King Pablo's castle. They fly through the open door, but the evil dragon's wings get caught in the entrance and cannot leave. Dragon, Tasha, and Austin fly back to Dragon Mountain and try to free the knights and the king. Meanwhile, back at the castle, the not-so-nice dragon has broken free and is flying back to Dragon Mountain. Pablo alarms the rescue team that the evil dragon has come back and Tasha tries to use her magic wand to send it away. Pablo reminds her that spells do not work on not-so-nice dragons. Tasha distracts the dragon while Austin tries to grab the bad dragon's tail. The three captured royal beings cheer him on, and Austin grabs it. The not-so-nice dragon tries to shake the Grabbing Goblin off, but it is too late because Austin has already counted to ten! The evil dragon begins to glow in turquoise light and transforms into a nice, blue-colored dragon. The blue dragon suddenly notices the evil he has done to King Pablo and his knights and frees them immediately. King Pablo invites the dragons to come over for tea. When they arrive, they sing Mini-Muffins as they eat and drink their food and beverages. Tyrone's stomach growls and Uniqua asks why he is still hungry. Tyrone reminds Uniqua that mini-muffins are really small. He asks the others to continue the tea party at his house. They all accept as the party transforms back into the backyard. They enter Tyrone's house after singing the end song. Tasha and Austin open the previously closed door and ask the viewer "Mini-muffin?". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Knight Uniqua) *Jake Goldberg as Pablo (King Pablo) *Chris Grant, Jr. as Tyrone (Sir Tyrone) *Gianna Bruzzesse as Tasha (Flighty Fairy) *Jonah Bobo as Austin (Grabbing Goblin) See Also *The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon (transcript) *A Wonderful Day For Tea *We're Not Knights *We're Stuck in a Cave *Mini-Muffins *King Pablo's Castle Category:Episodes Category:Season 4